Simultaneidad y el ego
by Matuk
Summary: Dave está borracho. Al quedarse solo unos momentos, Kurt le hace compañía.  Kurtofsky. Klaine.


**Notas del autor:** Después de que House cayera TAN bajo, a pocos pasos de perder por completo a Harry Potter (NOOO) y todavía sin el valor para escribir X-men o Batman caí en una depresión anti-fanfiction de la que no pensé recuperarme. Afortunadamente descubrí Glee y resucité. Kurt fue por un tiempo lo más mono que hubiera visto en mi vida hasta que de pronto Kurt se transformó en **Kurtofsky** y entonces todas las piezas de mi vida cayeron es el sitio correspondiente: hallé mi nueva obsesión.

Después de congestionarme con videos y fics (los poquísimos que encontré,**'Bleed it out'** de **FactionB** uno de los pocos recomendables en español) y de grabarme de manera ridículamente simbólica_lo que ocurrió en los vestidores_en el cerebro (OMG), creí moriría de ansiedad. Necesitaba algo más. Me puse a escribir...

Ojalá exista un fan aislado, desesperado como yo, que disfrute esto tanto como yo... y lo demás que venga.

No sé dónde, cuándo está situado este encuentro, pero es después de la 2da temporada (o sea que en cierta manera _spoilers_), podría ser el baile de primavera del año siguiente. No lo sé. Aunque odiaría tanto Klaine.

_Kurtofsky es tangible, Kurtofsky es imperfecto, Kurtofsky es redención, _**Kurtofsky es ENDGAME**.

**...**

**Simultaneidad y el ego**

Mientras esperaba que Blaine regresara del _tocador_ recorría el contorno de la pista lentamente. Sentenciaba vestidos, mecía su ego, miraba con indulgencia encumbrada a las parejas dar vueltas, muertos de risa, ebrios.

Una voz aglomerada devenida de un rincón oscuro lo llamó por su apellido y le invitó a darse la vuelta.

-Ese chico parece demasiado bueno para ti. Tú tienes muy mala leche.- logró entender sobre el barullo de la multitud.

Giró en redondo y parpadeó, ahí estaba Karofsky, sentando (desparramado) junto al cuenco de ponche.

Lo miró escrupulosamente durante varios segundos antes de responder. Karofsky había puesto el saco en el respaldo de la silla sin contemplaciones, tenía la corbata desbaratada, estaba cínica y profundamente dominado por el alcohol. Kurt se le aproximó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Probablemente tengas razón.

-¿De verdad?-dijo Dave, suspicaz. Un rayo violeta aterrizó sobre sus ojos pequeños en ese instante, pero pasó de largo inmediatamente, hizo un giro perfecto y cayó en el centro de la pista de baile.

-De verdad.-el cabello de Kurt se iluminó con el mismo resplandor.

Dave estalló en una carcajada histérica.

-Tu petulancia no te deja tragarte esa, Hummel.

-Lo digo en serio.-dijo Kurt, divertido.-Mis frivolidades dan pena, pero cuando menos puedo ver a través de ellas.

Dave asintió con una risita maliciosa, _Touché._ Y Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír con más ganas al recibir tal respuesta. Se fijó bien: Dave llevaba sus hombros relajados, la actitud desfachatada, la ausencia de displicencia en la voz. Resultaba ser un borracho campechano, ¿quién lo hubiera pensado? En esos momentos era un gran oso sonriente; un gamberro en reposo.

-Estás como nuevo, Karofsky.-reconoció Kurt.

-Estoy ebrio, Hummel. Así que tomaré eso como un insulto.

Kurt arrastró una silla y se sentó junto a él. Le gustó observarlo. Karofsky no era precisamente un adonis, pero tenía la facultad de lucir cómodo enfundado en cualquier atuendo. Estaba terriblemente restringido por dentro, pero por fuera, cuando quería, conseguía la actitud precisa para el momento preciso, el descaro de un sinvergüenza sin lucir necesariamente pedante.

-¿Ahí no hay alcohol o sí?-preguntó Kurt, empinándose sobre el cuenco de ponche para olfatearlo.

-Que va.-dijo Karofsky. Rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó una botella pequeña de tequila.-¿Gustas?

-No bebo.

Dave hizo un gesto de impaciencia solazada mezclada con un ademán de querer estallar en carcajadas. A cambio de eso un trazo ladino iluminó sus ojos. Lo miró como traspasándolo.

-Bebe.

Kurt no pudo decir no. Tomó la botella con dedos temblorosos. La acercó a sus labios... El contacto fue espantoso, apenas pudo pasar el trago. La intensidad del sabor trepó ágilmente hasta su cerebro, azotándolo. Un instante más tarde ya comenzaba a sentir el efecto adormecedor.

-Es terrible.-dijo tosiendo con la garganta escociéndole y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Te acostumbrarás.-repuso Karofsky, muerto de risa, como si algo le dijera que aquella no sería la última vez que compartieran algo así. Dio un trago largo y para conmoción de Kurt por poco no se inmutó.-¿Más?

Kurt negó enérgicamente con la cabeza sobre la cual sentía una presión extraña. La música había cambiado, en esos momentos parecía que la estuviera oyendo a través de algodones. Los destellos de las luces se volvieron más brillantes que nunca.

-¿Qué haces aquí solo?

Dave se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y tus amigotes?

Dave se lo pensó un instante.

-Revolcándose con las putillas.-respondió como si la cosa.

Kurt sintió un repentino abatimiento por él, se mordió los labios. Sin embargo Karofsky no parecía vagamente acongojado; estaba relajado y alegre. Llevaba (mal) el compás de la música con el pie, pero seguía ocupando el espacio indicado en el momento exacto, sabía manejar el alcohol y lo más importante: sabía estar solo. Yacía adecuadamente desaliñado, tambaleante y ruborizado. El aroma del alcohol en su cuerpo era sutil y dulzón y su cabello por el que pasaba constantemente las manos se desordenaba ligeramente proveyéndole un vislumbre provocador. No era solamente un borracho relajado, concluyó para sí mismo Kurt, sino que era también uno muy elegante. Kurt sintió que era la primera vez que podía aproximarse sin sufrir algún tipo de amenaza y eso lo tranquilizó muchísimo.

-¿Hummel?-canturreaba Dave.-¿Me estás escuchando?

Kurt reaccionó justo para darse cuenta que lo miraba sin oírlo, con esa intensidad que conocía muy bien en sus ojos. Desvió el rostro, tal vez con demasiada brusquedad, en dirección a la pista donde Brittany daba vueltas en torno a Artie (el cual parecía muy molesto por algo), saltando como un conejo. Rogaba por que la semioscuridad no revelara el rubor en su rostro.

-Perdón. No,-dijo torpemente.

-¿Qué pasa…?

-Seguramente Blaine me está buscando.-aclaró.-Será mejor que me vaya.-No tenía el remoto deseo de irse pero se conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no podía quedarse un segundo más.

Karofsky dio otro trago largo y Kurt creyó notarle un mohín de decepción.

-Vale.

Kurt se puso en pie alisándose la ropa con las manos. Estaba a punto de alejarse cuando se lo pensó mejor. Se detuvo frente a él, lo miró mucho. Karofsky le devolvió la mirada, torva, entrecerrada, levemente seductora y sus labios curvaron una sonrisa pequeña. _Ahí estaba_, escondida detrás de sus ojos pequeños, detrás de la sonrisa ladina: la pequeña desolación que no había logrado percibir antes.

Kurt no pudo reprimir el fuerte sentimiento de afinidad taciturna que lo atiborró. Lo dudó demasiado antes de decidirse. Finalmente se dejó llevar. Se inclinó despacio con el corazón disparado y le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello en un abrazo suave, breve, conciliador.

-Por favor cuenta conmigo, Karofsky.-le dijo al oído.

Dave se tensó. Kurt lo sintió respirar con fuerza detrás de su cuello, sintió como el calor de su cuerpo se elevaba tres grados y percibió el corazón en su pecho golpeando contra el suyo. No había pasado ni un segundo cuando ya se estaba intentando apartar incómodo. Sin embargo Kurt se sentía demasiado conmovido como para dejarlo ir tan fácilmente por lo que Karofsky tuvo que ponerle las manos en la cintura para quitárselo de encima, provocándole un violento estremecimiento. Las manos grandes y tibias de Dave abarcaban casi todo su contorno, lo sostuvieron un momento con una firmeza maltrecha, disuelta en una precaución indescifrable. Cuando lo soltó Kurt se sintió mareado, casi indefenso.

-En otro momento ya estarías medio muerto en el piso, ¿lo sabes?-los ojos como platos.

Kurt no pudo responder. Tenía que irse. _YA_.

-Gracias.-desistió Dave, recuperándose casi por completo, asintiendo suavemente con la cabeza y _sonriendo_. Maldita sea.-Ya lo sabía.

Kurt permaneció mudo, pero no pudo despegar la mirada de sus ojos. Se conocía demasiado bien: _debía _detenerse. Sin embargo no quería, no podía, el alcohol. O las tres cosas. Ya no estaba seguro. Sólo sabía que se estaba bien así, y que estaría muchísimo mejor si Karofsky volviera a sujetarlo con esa seguridad rota tan desesperadamente triste.

Ya se estaba dejando caer, irremediablemente, estaba a punto; sus ojos resbalando a los labios de Dave. Pero entonces Blaine se materializó a su lado, sobresaltando a ambos.

-Te estoy buscando hace media hora, Kurt.-No parecía molesto, ni siquiera irritado. Su sonrisa resplandeciente. Así era Blaine.

-Yo…-Kurt titubeó nerviosísimo.

Blaine no se dio por enterado. Tenía una seguridad holista y escampada que en ocasiones podía volverlo un poco ingenuo.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó dirigiéndose a Karofsky, en un tono demasiado amigable y cálido como para que fuera simulado.

-Bien.- respondió Karofsky rotundamente, desviando resuelta y descaradamente la mirada hacia Kurt.-Muy bien.-reafirmó en una inflexión más dócil, haciéndolo enrojecer súbitamente.

-Me parece estupendo.-dijo Blaine sin darse cuenta. Sonreía y parecía auténticamente entusiasmado con la respuesta.-¿Nos vamos? ¿Kurt?

Kurt asintió sin ánimo. No entendía por qué en aquellos momentos Blaine le parecía tan inoportuno e irritante. _Blaine_. Con su sonrisa reluciente, su calidez maravillosa, su corazón desmedido, su seguridad implacable. Se sintió tan culpable que casi se pone a llorar.

-No vemos, Karofsky.-susurró.

Sostuvieron miradas por última vez. Repentinamente los ojos de ambos rodaron a los labios del otro en simultáneos instantes. Sacudieron la cabeza como animales. Fingieron no haber avistado la casualidad. Se separaron.

-Adiós.

Blaine tomó a Kurt de la mano y ambos se alejaron hacia la pista de baile; _perfectos_, demasiado atractivos para ser reales. Karofsky los observó desde lo lejos mientras bailaban. Cada vez que Kurt tropezaba, exhibía su arrogancia o miraba el vestido de alguna chica con desaprobación, una sonrisa de satisfacción trepaba hasta su rostro.


End file.
